Remember Me
by nise-anjel
Summary: It's been three years since Jade's kidnap and Logan's death. More tragedies have occured. But there seems to be a new person in her life. James Sullivan. Sam loves her life with James. But what about Kai and her other friends? Will things ever be the same
1. Bios

Name: Samantha Nicks: Sam, Sammy Named after: me Chenise! lol Looks: has blonde hair just past her shoulders with crystal blue eyes. She's very outgoing and can make anyone laugh. Clothes: bellbottom jeans with a lot of pockets, long black t-shirt and a navy blue baseball hat. Likes: having fun, beyblading, food, moon, sunrises and sunsets Dislikes: annoying peoples, girly girls (all the giggly crud), stupid questions, math  
  
A/N: For the rest I'm just gonna leave the likes and dislikes cuz you'll find out later and plus it will take to long  
  
Name: Jade Named after: Caroline Looks: short blonde hair, turquoise eyes. She's short tempered but very fun to be with. Clothes: flare black pants, a navy blue shirt with "hands off" underneath two hands.  
  
Name: Shaden Nicks: shady Named after: Shahid Looks: has short black hair, big brown eyes Clothes: shorts just past his knees, long roots t-shirt  
  
Name: Reena Nicks: Reenie, Reen Named after: Mallory Looks: shoulder length hair, brown but mostly goldish-bronze, glasses Clothes: bellbottom jeans with buttons down both sides, a shirt with Chinese letters saying dragon on it and a butt long jean jacket  
  
Name: Shawn Named after: Johnny Looks: brown hair with mostly blonde in the middle and front. He's cool to be with but when he's mad beware! Clothes: black jeans that are down to his knees, long Nike shirt and a jean jacket  
  
Name: Nicholas Nicks: Nick, Nicky Named after: Nima Looks: really short black hair, glasses and dark eyes Clothes: Adidas shirt and shorts  
  
Name: Roxanne Nicks: Roxy Named after: Diane Looks: blonde hair, medium height. She is hilarious at most times. When she's sad it's rare. Clothes: white long sleeved Adidas shirt, black jeans  
  
Name: Elizabeth Nicks: Lizzie, Liz Named after: Michelle Looks: long brown hair with blonde highlights, crimson eyes, Clothes: pink miniskirt, purple spaghetti strip top and purple bandana  
  
Name: Brooke Named after: Nicole Looks: light brown hair with pink highlights, silver like eyes Clothes: white skirt, pink halter-top, pink bandana  
  
Name: Amy Named after: Christina Looks: short brown hair, hazel eyes Clothes: tan pants, black tank top 


	2. Bladebreakers, basketball and trouble

A/N: this is my first fic. Please r&r  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters. Just Sam, Raven and her  
friends.  
  
"AAAAHHHH! I'm late! I'm late! I'm really, really late!" 15 year old Sam jumped up from her bed grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly put her hair in two braided pigtails and ran out the door.  
  
Sam ran down the street running as fast as her legs could run. She ran up the school steps and inside dodging people on the way to her classroom. Just as she was going to open the door she tripped on her shoelace and fell through the door.  
  
"Shit! Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock didn't go off until an hour later." Sam realized that everyone was looking at her. "uhh hi."  
  
Not only was the whole class looking at her but also there were 4 other guys.  
  
"Thank you for joining us Samantha" the teacher Mrs. Snickle stuck her nose in the air as usual. She always thought she was the best.  
  
"I told you call me Sam not Samantha! Sheesh. Its not that hard to remember." Sam gave the teacher a death glare.  
  
"Well we were all waiting for you so I suggest you let us start. Now there is a contest where you can win a trip to go up north with nine of your friends," Mrs. Snickle said. She was about to carry on but was cut off by Sam.  
  
"Ok, but what do these people have to do with it?" Sam said pointing at the boys who we were standing at the front of the class looking nervous.  
  
"If you stop talking I could tell you!"  
  
"Whatever. Just get to the point," said Sam rolling her eyes.  
  
"These are the Bladebreakers- "  
  
"Wait a minute! Let me see!" Sam said trying to see their faces.  
  
She walked up to the front of the room and lifted one of the heads. What she didn't know was that was got annoyed easily.  
  
"Keep your hands off me!" he snapped, slapping her hand off of his head.  
  
"Ow! Slap me again and your history!" Sam yelled raising her fist.  
  
She was just about to yell some more things at him but the bell rang for recess (which is a good thing for some people lol).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how exactly are you gonna pay for that door Sam?" One of Sam's friends asked.  
  
They were all at recess discussing about that morning. She was sitting with 3 guys and 6 girls. Known as Jade, Reena, Shaden, Brooke, Roxy, Nicholas, Elizabeth, Shawn, and Amy.  
  
"A door is just a plank of wood with a ball on it. It won't be that expensive. Well it better not be," Sam answered picking some grass and wrapping it around her finger.  
  
"Oh! Get one of those doors where you can make your own design!" Reena suggested thinking what she would put on it if they got one.  
  
"What do you guys think of those Bladebreaker dudes?" Shaden asked. "Do you think they're any good at anything but beyblading? Like b-ball?"  
  
"Lets find out."  
  
They turned around and saw the Bladebreakers in front of them.  
  
"Kai, don't be so mean. Hey guys! I'm Max!"  
  
"Tyson."  
  
"I'm Ray."  
  
"And I see you've already met Kai," the guy named Ray said looking in Sam's direction.  
  
"So, you think we're not good at anything but beyblading?" Kai asked giving them all death glares. "Lets find out. 4 on 4 for basketball."  
  
"Fine. It will be me, Sam, Jade and Shawn against you 4," Shaden said picking up the basketball and heading toward an empty court.  
  
"Shaden that's not fair! You guys are always on the same team! Let me or Elizabeth play!" Brooke protested.  
  
"Don't go dragging me into this!" Elizabeth objected, backing away.  
  
Finally the team was decided. They were going to stick to the team they chose before made of Shaden, Sam, Jade and Shawn. The game went on for about 15 minutes until the bell rang. The score ended being 16- 16. It was left as a tie.  
  
"So do you still think we're only good at beyblading?" Kai sneered as they walked down the empty halls.  
  
"Eh, your ok," Jade said as they stopped at their lockers.  
  
"How long are you guys staying here?" Shawn asked putting the basketball in his locker.  
  
"Til we come back from the trip," Tyson said looking through each of their lockers. "Ouch!" Tyson rubbed his head after Jade and Sam gave him a smack for trying to touch something in theirs.  
  
"Crap!" Sam yelled looking at her watch. "We're late for geo!"  
  
Sam grabbed her geography books and ran down the hall followed by the others. The Bladebreakers shrugged and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where were you guys!?" Brooke demanded.  
  
The teacher wasn't in the room and they hoped they weren't in trouble.  
  
But they were.  
  
"Where have you 8 been!!!" their geography teacher Ms. Muda- Uth shrieked when she came back.  
  
"uhh.. umm.. here?" Shaden smiled weakly.  
  
"Down to the principal's office!" she screamed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the third time this week!" Principal Morris yelled standing up.  
  
"Sorry it's just- " Jade started.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" He pointed at Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray. "Since your our guests your off the hook. But as for you four you have detention after school for the whole week in the library! You can go now."  
  
"Oh by the way you won the contest Sam."  
  
Hope you like the chapter! Anyways r&r. 


	3. A Detention Surprise

I know I took so long to write a short chapter it's just I was too lazy to. Lol. I CAN'T BELIEVE RAY!!!!! Omg I am so freaking mad after he left Tyson. Max I'm not really mad at because his mom made him come. Tyson is soooo hot in third season! :D I just want to thank Kai And Rays Baby Angel's, baby-Kai and Suga Angel for being the first to review my story. OWTF  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
"You can't be serious! I mean the whole school was in that draw. How could I possibly win?!" Sam was surprised she has won. There were over 400 tickets in the draw and out of all of them she had got the winning ticket.  
  
"I even have the ticket here if you want proof," the principal said handing the ticket to Sam. "You won it fair and square. You did right?"  
  
"Noooooo, I took all the tickets and put my name on them," Sam said in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"Watch your tone young lady, or that will be two weeks you have after school," he said giving her a stare. "Well then I'll let you kids be off." He shooed them out and closed the door.  
  
"Who you gonna choose to go on the trip with you?" Jade asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Jade! You're definitely coming and so are you guys." She pointed at Shaden and Shawn. "You guys are always the first on my list."  
  
They took there time getting to geography since they could easily say they were still with the principal.  
  
"So have any new ideas to get out of detention Shawn?" Jade asked. "We've already tried bribing. We've already made deals. Oh yea, don't forget the sad eyes. That was scary. I don't ever want to see you do that again Sam."  
  
"I don't want to have to do it again. But the thing is it actually worked." Sam turned around and saw the Bladebreakers just walking along looking at the floor.  
  
"It's not illegal to talk you know?!"  
  
"Whatever. I'll meet you in geography," Kai said walking down the hall. He stopped at a door, opened it and went inside.  
  
"Uh Kai, that's the janitor's-" Sam started.  
  
Just as quickly as Kai walked in, he walked out and covered her mouth. "Don't say a word."  
  
By the time they got to the classroom, the class was exiting the room for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dis fuge is gude," Tyson said stuffing his face with whatever was on someone's plate. "I really like this meatloaf."  
  
"Umm Tyson, that's not meatloaf," Brooke said with a disgusted face.  
  
"I know that look!" Tyson yelled with bits of food flying out of his mouth in every direction. He pointed down at the plate. "What is this?!"  
  
"It's liver."  
  
Silence hung in the air for a moment. Everyone was afraid of what was going to happen.  
  
Ray ducked underneath the table. "I suggest you guys hold onto something he's gonna blow!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH! EWW! I'm gonna be sick!" Tyson stood up, his elbow knocking the tray into Kai's face. Tyson ran to the nearest bathroom. One of the guys in the cafeteria saw the food fly. (Can you guess what will happen?) He yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Oh no! Sam thought. She grabbed the sleeves of as many of her friends as she could and pulled them out of the cafeteria just in time before the food started flying around the room.  
  
"Thanks. Does this always happen?" Ray questioned peeking through the door's window.  
  
"That guy Randy always starts them when he sees food being thrown. He's a pain in the butt to tell you the truth," Jade explained as they all walked outside and sat down on the picnic tabled to eat lunch.  
  
"Tyson's been gone along time. Do you think he's alright?" Max asked looking at his watch.  
  
"I don't know. Brooke can you go find out?" Sam asked.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Why not? He's probably still in the bathroom."  
  
"That's exactly why! I'm a girl! And he's in the boys bathroom!" Brooke yelled making everyone take a step back. The girls looked at the boys. "Which one of you is going to go?"  
  
They all had a look of terror on their face.  
  
Kai was leaning up against a tree with he's arms crossed and eyes closed. He had finally got all the liver off his face but it still gave off a foul odor.  
  
Tyson's going to die when I get my hands on him, Kai thought.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him. "What are you all looking?" He growled.  
  
"Well you looked like you didn't care who went to check on Tyson so we've decided that you should go," Sam said smiling. "And plus he needs to apologize for flipping that liver into your face." She gave a small chuckle.  
  
Kai wanted to object but the girls were already pushing him to the boy's bathroom.  
  
"You're so going to pay you know," he growled as they ran away.  
  
He walked into the boy's bathroom. All he heard was the sound of someone throwing up. Tyson. Just hearing it made him feel sick.  
  
Why am I doing this? He thought.  
  
"Uh... Tyson... you there?" Kai called hesitantly. He walked over to the farthest stall from which the noise was coming from. He knocked on the door but got no answer so slowly he opened it.  
  
When he opened the door he came face to face with none other then Tyson.  
  
"AHHH! Holy crud what are you trying to do! Scare my pants off?!" Tyson screamed. Kai moved back from the stall from which the stench of barf was coming from.  
  
"The girls made me come see if you were ok. Geez."  
  
"Well I'm fine. I'll meet you guys later at recess. I got to get cleaned up," Tyson said walking over to where the paper towels were.  
  
"Yea I think you should," Kai said as he left.  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
When Kai came outside Sam, Jade, Shawn and Shaden were playing a basketball game against Ray, Max, Nicholas and Roxy. Meanwhile Reena, Amy, Elizabeth and Brooke were talking about the usually girl stuff. Like clothes, boys, make up and stuff like that.  
  
"Is Tyson alright?" Jade asked seeing him coming.  
  
"He's fine, Tyson's just cleaning himself up," Kai said leaning against the basketball pole. "You don't know how much it stunk in there. The smell of barf made me want to."  
  
"Doesn't Kenny usually hang out with you guys?" Roxy asked trying to change the subject from barf.  
  
"Yea, he does but he's visiting his aunt in France," Ray answered while dodging Shaden and shooting into the net. "Lucky bastard."  
  
"FRANCE!" Amy screamed. "That place is so romantic," She said fluttering her eyelashes. "They also have great shopping there."  
  
On and on each of the girls except for Sam, Jade and Roxy, took turns talking about how wonderful France is and how lucky Kenny is.  
  
While they were still talking the bell rang for school to end. Everyone went to get their things and leave.  
  
"Guys we have to get to the library," Jade announced looking at the clock.  
  
"Why? Aren't you coming back to Elizabeth's?" Amy asked confused. Brooke, Elizabeth, Nicholas, Reena and Roxy also looked confused.  
  
"Oh didn't we tell you? We got detention from Morris. After school this whole week in the library. Blah, blah, blah, blah," Sam said mimicking the principal.  
  
"Well you could have told us a little earlier! We were going to have a pool party at Reena's mansion but I guess it will have to wait until the weekend," Roxy said disappointed.  
  
"Not so fast. We'll find a way out of detention at least one day this week. We can have it then. Ok?" Sam had her mother's determination. "Well we have to go. Later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're here," the librarian Miss. Layner said. All she ever did was secretly watch soap operas in the closet and make students do her work.  
  
"I want you to sort out all the library cards into alphabetical order," she ordered holding up the containers with the cards.  
  
"But they are already in order," Shawn said confused.  
  
What she did next horrified them. She spilled about what looked like millions of cards onto the ground. "Not anymore."  
  
She turned around and started walking out the door. "I expect this job to be done by the time my soaps are over. Which is at 5:00 pm."  
  
Sam and Jade clenched their fists. Shaden and Shawn had to hold them back from going and turning the librarian into mincemeat.  
  
"I'm getting real sick of her doing that," Jade said bending down and starting to look at some of the cards.  
  
Every time they came in the library for detention, she would make them do this. And each time they came in for detention she would give the same lecture.  
  
They had 2 hours to get this done so they started putting them in groups. They were still doing that when the Bladebreakers walked in.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Shaden asked putting some of the Gs in the correct order.  
  
"Brooke and the others wouldn't shut up and stop complaining about how you guys always got in to trouble. So we told them we would go help you guys," Tyson said.  
  
"And we also just wanted to get away from the noise," Ray said with a grin.  
  
"So. What do we have to do exactly?" Max asked  
  
"Put all these cards in alphabetical order. Think you can do that?" Jade asked.  
  
"Sure," they said all together. Except for Kai who was leaning against a wall.  
  
Together with the Bladebreakers and Sam's team they finished with half and hour to spare.  
  
"Phew. So what do you guys want to do know?" Sam asked putting the containers of cards on Miss. Layner's desk.  
  
"I know! How about Truth or Dare?" Tyson said looking around at everyone.  
  
"No way!" Sam yelled.  
  
She hated that game from the first day she played it. But half the time she got dragged into. Like right now for example.  
  
"C'mon Sammy! Just cause you didn't like it last time like it doesn't mean you won't this time!"  
  
Jade loved Truth or Dare. Especially dare. She gave out the worst and hardest dares than anyone Sam ever knew.  
  
Yea! C'mon!" the others pleaded.  
  
"FINE! This is the last frigging time I play this game!"  
  
"Ok. I'll start," Tyson said.  
  
The game went on with people having to do some pretty weird things. The worst was just coming up. It was back to Tyson and Sam couldn't believe what was going to happen next.  
  
"Sam. I dare you to..." Tyson started. "Kiss KAI for fifteen seconds!"  
  
Kai's eyes burst open. Was he hearing things right?  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Sam and Kai yelled at the same time.  
  
"No joke," Tyson said with a smirk. "Well. We're waiting. Tyson crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.  
  
Sam looked over at Kai. He looked just as nervous as she did, which was kind of strange for Kai since he usually wasn't afraid of anything.  
  
"Could we at least have some privacy?" Sam asked. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she knew if she didn't they wouldn't shut up.  
  
"Fine."  
  
C'mon Kai. Let's get this over with." Sam grabbed Kai and pulled him into the next isle of books.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this' they both thought.  
  
Kai looked into Sam's eyes. He just realized how beautiful they were. They were like crystals. He felt different around Sam than any other girl he had met. He didn't know what the feeling was but he knew it was weird.  
  
He didn't know it but he was leaning closer to her. She was doing the same. Closer and closer the got until their lips were together. They were like that for a bit, and then let go. They stood still looking at each other.  
  
"I... I think we should g... g...go back," Sam said turning around and walking back to the others. Kai followed.  
  
"So... how did it go? Huh? Huh?" Tyson said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"It was normal as in other dare," Sam said without any expression. But secretly she thought it was great.  
  
"Well it's time to go now anyway. Miss. Layner hopefully won't mind we left without telling her."  
  
Jade, Shawn, Shaden and the rest of the Bladebreakers except for Kai went ahead. Kai went ahead of Sam. She pulled him back near her and said, "You kiss well."  
  
She gave a small chuckle and left a shocked Kai standing there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well now that I finally put my fic up please r&r, no flames please! I forgot one thing before the story. Caroline (bs3ssi0n) thank you soooooooo much for drawing me the Tyson and Kai pics! I owe you major! Ciao folks! 


	4. Shopping

I know, I haven't been updating very fast but I'm not that much of a writer. I'm way better at just reading them. Lol. Anyways if you really want to read something where it updates fast read Dearest by bs3ssi0n. Trust me its so good! Well OWTF.  
  
Chapter 3- Shopping Day  
  
During the next week the Bladebreakers enjoyed the school. Whenever they could they would go to detention with Sam, Shaden, Shawn and Jade. With the trip coming up in the following week everyone had started packing already.  
  
"I just realized we need some stuff we don't have," Amy said sorting through her stuff. "You know what that means!"  
  
"Uh oh. I know what she's up too," Jade said turning around to face Amy.  
  
"No way. We can't!"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
"SHOPPING TIME!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
They were grabbed by Amy and were shoved into the Bladebreakers limo.  
  
"Mall please!" she cried out to the chauffeur.  
  
The whole way there everyone complained about things like: "Ow! You're sitting on my leg!" or "Eww! You're butts in my face!"  
  
~*~*~*~20 minutes later~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally we're out of that car!" Jade cried rubbing her stiff back after Ray had sat on it.  
  
"Shawn man! What have you been eating! You seriously need some breath mints!" Shaden yelled for Shawn and Shaden had been face to face. "Here take a mentos."  
  
When they were all inside they decided to split up into groups of four and one pair of two.  
  
It was decided. Nicholas, Shawn, Brooke and Amy. Ray, Max, Reena and Roxy. Shaden and Elizabeth would go on their own. The last group was Kai, Jade, Sam and Tyson. Even though Kai wanted nothing to do with him, he was stuck with him.  
  
~*~*~Kai's Group~*~*~  
  
"So where are we going?" Jade asked looking at the others.  
  
"I don't really care. I never wanted to come here anyway," Kai said leaning against the wall in his usual pose.  
  
"I know! How about the food court?" Tyson said with a hopeful look.  
  
"You just had breakfast!"  
  
"So."  
  
"Let's go to Stitches. I wanna see what new stuff they have," Jade said heading in the direction on Stitches.  
  
How do I get myself into this stuff? Kai wondered.  
  
In Stitches Sam and Jade bought a couple of jeans and shirts. A few stores down there was a hat store. They bought a few trucker hats.  
  
Soon after Tyson started complaining about how hungry he was.  
  
"Guys, can we go get something to eat?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Can you stop complaining puh- lease?!" Sam told him for the third time.  
  
"I kind of have to agree with him," Jade said. "It has been a while since breakfast. If you want Tyson I'll go with you down to the food court?"  
  
"Sure!" he said happily. ~*~*~Food Court~*~*~  
  
"I really appreciate you coming with me," Tyson told Jade as they got their food.  
  
"No problem. I was starting to get hungry myself," Jade answered sitting down at a table with her tray. "Besides I wanted to leave the two love birds to themselves."  
  
Tyson almost choked on his pepsi.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" he said in shock.  
  
"Isn't obvious? After that dare you can totally tell they have feelings for each other."  
  
"I guess. But how would you know unless you saw them?" he asked taking a bite from his burger.  
  
Jade gave a little smile. "Maybe I did see it."  
  
Tyson was amazed. "Girl, you are a genius," he laughed giving her props.  
  
"I know I am," she said giving a smile.  
  
~*~*~Kai and Sam~*~*~  
  
"So... what do you want to do know?" Sam asked Kai.  
  
"I don't know," was his short reply.  
  
"Umm... can I ask you something?"  
  
Kai looked at her. She appeared to be nervous.  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Well... umm... you know the dare we had to do?" Sam couldn't look at him.  
  
"No." Kai was trying to forget about it but he couldn't. It was like her eyes had sucked him into her grasp. They were just so gorgeous.  
  
"The dare? The kiss?" She really didn't want to have to explain it to him. It was already uncomfortable for her to say this.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"C'mon Kai! I know you know!" Sam was starting to get impatient.  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about." He wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
"If you don't confess that you know in 30 seconds I'll... I'll," She had to think of something quick. Then she got a sudden idea. "I'll kiss you!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Kai said eying her.  
  
"Maybe I would."  
  
"No! I still won't say I know because I don't!" said Kai.  
  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Times up!" she counted down looking at her watch.  
  
Sam leaned over too kiss him but Kai started moving back. When she saw this she grabbed him to hold him still. Finally she got him still and planted one right on his lips. Kai just stood there not doing anything. She was strong for a girl.  
  
"I told you I would," she said triumphantly when they broke apart.  
  
"I told you they did," she said triumphantly looking at her partner.  
  
Though they couldn't see them Jade and Tyson were just around a corner watching their every move.  
  
"Wow, you were right. They've totally got the hots for each other," Tyson said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Best of all" Jade pulled up a camera. "I got it all on film!"  
  
"Geez... lady you think of everything," Tyson gave her a high five. "I know pranks and stunts but I need a lot to learn. Maybe some lessons from you would help?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm not the best teacher but I'll try," Jade laughed. "We start first thing after breakfast!"  
  
Yes sir... I mean ma'am!" Tyson replied giving a small salute.  
  
"Shut up! They might her us!" she whispered pulling Tyson back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still can't believe you did that," Kai said in astonishment.  
  
"I've got my ways. So do you remember now?"  
  
"Yes I do," Kai confessed.  
  
"About time! If you didn't I would have to keep kissing you!"  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Kai said walking away.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked.  
  
"I said there's nothing wrong with that," he said again still walking.  
  
"So you want me to keep kissing you?" She asked jumping alongside him. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
But Kai was looking elsewhere, mouth hanging open. Sam turned to see what he was looking at. When she saw it she was just as shocked as Kai. There sitting at a table were Ray and Reena kissing!  
  
"They certainly don't waste any time," Sam said giving a chuckle.  
  
Sam started walking up to them. Reluctantly Kai followed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sam said cheerfully pretending nothing had happened. They just stared at her. Had they seen them?  
  
"So Ray can I ask you a question?" she asked.  
  
Without waiting for an answer she kept going.  
  
"Rate Reena's kissing from 1 to 10."  
  
She burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. The look in their faces was just so funny.  
  
"I can't believe you guys you're so immature!" Reena yelled at them.  
  
Out of nowhere Ray spoke up. "10."  
  
"What?" they said staring at him.  
  
"I rate Reena's kissing 10," Ray said trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Are you serious!?" Reena and Sam asked.  
  
"If I wasn't why would I do this?"  
  
He walked up to Reena and pulled her into a lip lock.  
  
"C'mon guys, enough sucking face its time to go," Sam said grabbing Kai and pulling him towards the parking lot.  
  
In the parking lot everyone else was waiting for them four.  
  
Standing by the limo Roxy asked, "Did you guys see Ray and Reena? They took off and went to other stores."  
  
"Oh we saw them alright!" Sam replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Here they come."  
  
Everyone put their bags in the trunk. Some had to go in the front with the driver because Amy bought so much stuff. When everyone was in the car the driver asked where they wanted to go. They decided to go to Reena's house. 15 minutes later the limo pulled up in front of Reena's place.  
  
"Wo! This place is huge!" Tyson exclaimed staring at the mansion.  
  
"It's not that big," Reena protested.  
  
Reena showed them around.  
  
"Does anyone want to go swimming?" she asked.  
  
"Yea!" Tyson agreed. "But what about swimsuits?"  
  
"I've got plenty. Follow me."  
  
Everyone followed, Sam at the rear. She looked behind her. Kai was there. His face was solemn.  
  
"Kai? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Without warning Kai took her wrist and took her into another room.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
cliffie! Well kind of... anyways you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Review! Review! Review! You know you want to press that purple button! :D  
  
Nise-anjel 


	5. Problems With Pink

Thanks guys for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Omg! My one of my best friends Mallory moved yesterday. During school I didn't and couldn't cry. But when my mom came to pick me and my bro up I just started crying. It all came out. I'm so sad. I know I can always explain my problems here. Everyone always understands. Well here it is...  
  
Chapter 5- Problems with Pink  
  
"Kai? What's the problem?" Sam asked worriedly.  
  
"It's about Ray and Reena..." Kai said quietly.  
  
"What about them? I mean they're happy together. What could possibly be the problem?" she asked confused.  
  
"Well its kind of hard to say. You see back home in his village Ray was with a team called the White Tigers," he started.  
  
"Yea I heard saw them on TV. How can that Mariah girl stand so much pink? I mean I like pink but not enough to dye my hair and wear it all the time-" she spoke quickly.  
  
"Do you want me to continue or not?" Kai asked with a warning tone.  
  
Sam was silent.  
  
"Well Mariah has to do with this."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Mariah and Ray have always been friends ever since they were little kids, but Mariah always thinks that they're boyfriend girlfriend. And if Mariah ever sees Ray and Reena together then there will be hell," Kai said.  
  
"Oh no. This is bad. Hopefully the White Tigers won't come anytime soon," Sam said hopefully.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Ray about and see what he thinks," Kai said turning and heading towards the door.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
He turned around. "Yea" "Why did you tell me and not someone else, like someone from your team?" Sam questioned.  
  
"There was no way I was going to tell Tyson because he's got such a big mouth. I wasn't going to tell Max either because if he ever got sugar high (It's when he has to much sugar and he goes crazy," Kai said seeing her confused.) then word would get out or I don't really know and don't want to get to know your friends."  
  
"You still didn't say why you told me," she said waiting.  
  
"Because I felt I could trust you. Ok? Now I'm going to go talk to Ray. Don't mention this to Reena yet," he told her walking out the door.  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Sam had a bad feeling that this whole Ray/Mariah/Reena problem wasn't going to turn out well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After talking to Sam Kai went too look for Ray.  
  
Deciding to see if he by the pool he brought a towel knowing he would probably get wet.  
  
Kai walked out onto the deck.  
  
Max ran across the deck and jumped. In the air he curled into a ball and screamed, "CANNON BALL!"  
  
This is why Kai brought the towel out.  
  
The moment Max hit the water it sprayed everywhere.  
  
Quickly Kai raised the towel in front of him and blocked most of the water.  
  
When he lowered the towel he saw everyone trying to dry themselves off.  
  
"Great jump their buddy," Tyson commented kneeling down at the water to talk to Max, "But I think you forgot something." He pointed at an object floating in the water.  
  
It was his swimming trunks.  
  
Max looked at his shorts and down at himself.  
  
"Oops," he said meekly and swam as fast as he could to his trunks.  
  
"Haha! Max is swimming in the nude! Nudy Boy!" Roxy chanted and the other girls and guys soon joined in.  
  
"You guys are so immature," Kai grumbled as he walked over to Ray. "Ray, we need to talk."  
  
"Why," Ray asked as Reena came over and sat down on the chair beside him.  
  
"Because we have to. Now come," he ordered heading towards the patio door.  
  
"Fine," Ray replied giving Reena a peck on the cheek and following Kai.  
  
Where did he go, Ray thought. He could be anywhere in this huge house.  
  
Finally he found him in the living room. He glanced around the room. There were leather couches and chairs. In the middle of the room there was a large coffee table with candles spread across it.  
  
"So Kai," he sat down in one of the leather chairs, "What's up? Why'd you call me here?"  
  
"You need to make a decision."  
  
"About what?" Ray asked confused.  
  
Kai thought for a moment. He didn't want to make it hard on him, but he needed to know.  
  
"You have to choose between Reena or Mariah," Kai replied quickly but in a serious tone.  
  
He went on. "I know you Reena are going out right?"  
  
Ray nodded still not understanding on what Kai was getting onto.  
  
"That's only half of the problem. I'm not saying you going out with Reena is a bad it's just that's in our situation. You and Mariah have been friends since you were little. But Mariah thinks of you guys as boyfriend girlfriend. So that's where our problem begins. You understand? Because I don't want to have to explain it again," Kai asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good. Well if Mariah ever saw you and Reena together than I don't even want to what would happen," Kai continued.  
  
"So what you're telling me is I need to make a choice between them?" Ray asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Yea."  
  
"I think I need to think about this," Ray said quietly leaving the room and heading back outside.  
  
Outside everyone was still swimming. But he saw the Sam had joined them too. He walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Reena skipped over happily and sat down beside him.  
  
"So. What did Kai want to talk about?" Reena asked looking at his face.  
  
"Oh nothing, just some stuff about blading," he replied quietly.  
  
She gave him a small kiss on the lips before leaning back onto the chair.  
  
That moment the doorbell rang. Reena got up and walked over to the large front doors.  
  
"GOT IT!" Reena yelled so that her butler Jacobs didn't have to come. She opened it up and saw four strange looking people she had never met before.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked them.  
  
"Yea. We're looking for Ray Kon. Is he here?" a girl dressed in a whole lot a pink asked her eagerly.  
  
"Yea. Hold on. I'll go get him," Reena said quickly and ran to get Ray.  
  
5 minutes later she came back. "He said come in."  
  
Reena led them to the pool area and to Ray.  
  
"Ray this people wanted to see you," she told him.  
  
Ray looked up from the beyblade magazine he was reading and almost gasped aloud. It was the White Tigers!  
  
This cannot be happening to me, Ray thought. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks. Nope no trick. They were here all right.  
  
"Ray! Aren't you going to say hi to us?!" the girl dressed in pink said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hi Mariah," Ray said getting up to hug her. He addressed the others too.  
  
"Who are they Ray?" Reena asked in confusion.  
  
"They're the-"  
  
"White Tigers! Hey guys whatcha doing here?" Tyson greeted them.  
  
"We came to visit Ray and you guys," the guys with really long sideburns replied.  
  
"The pink one is Mariah. The one with long sideburns is Lee. The big one is Gary and the small annoying one is Kevin," Ray said introducing them to Reena and her friends. "How did you get my address?" Reena asked suspiciously eyeing them all.  
  
"Some kid from McMichael High School," Lee answered with a gesture.  
  
"That's our school," Roxy stated.  
  
"Well that's where we got our info," Mariah said with a shrug.  
  
"I have to go do some stuff inside," Reena said. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Oh yea. If you guys want to stay you can. Go head and use the pool if you want to too," she said before leaving.  
  
She walked over to Ray and gave him a kiss then walked along the deck. (here comes trouble hehe)  
  
Mariah's face turned red. She couldn't stand someone else flirting with "her guy"  
  
"What was that about?!?!" Mariah shrieked.  
  
Reena was still walking along the deck. Mariah walked quickly up to her.  
  
"Sure I'll use the pool! For this!"  
  
Mariah punched Reena hard in the face making her fall into the water.  
  
Reena came up to the surface gasping for air. She wasn't prepared for that. The water around her slowly turned red. She raised her hand to her nose and took it away. This was where the blood was coming from. She dragged herself out of the pool and walked over to Mariah.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as innocently as possible.  
  
"For what?" Mariah yelled.  
  
"THIS!"  
  
Reena slammed her fist as hard as could at Mariah, this time knocking her into the pool. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE INFRONT OF ME AGAIN!!! GOT THAT!?!?!?!?" Reena screamed as loud as possible.  
  
"I just need to ask Ray a question. Ok?" Mariah asked very quietly.  
  
"Make it snappy!" Reena grimaced as her nose ached.  
  
Mariah ran over to Ray.  
  
"Which one?" she asked.  
  
Ray raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It's either me or her. Get the picture," Mariah said trying to make it clearer.  
  
"Her," Ray said simply.  
  
"What?!" Mariah yelled.  
  
"I said her. Get the picture?" Ray asked sarcastically. "We were never together Mariah, so buzz off."  
  
"Ugghh." she stamped her feet. "Ahh."  
  
Mariah turned around and stomped out the door. Lee, Kevin and Gary followed her silently.  
  
Ray turned his attention back to Reena. She was sitting on one of the beach chairs, holding tissues up to her nose. He could see that her attempt at making the blood stop running was in vain. He sat down beside her trying to help.  
  
"Her Reen. This should help," Elizabeth said coming from inside with ice.  
  
"Thanks," Reena said taking the ice from her.  
  
"Just wait til I get my hands on her!" Sam said cracking her knuckles.  
  
"I think Reena handled her enough. I doubt she'll be back," Ray said with a smile.  
  
"Ah Ray! Thanks!"  
  
Even with her nose aching like crazy she gave Ray a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well mah chapter's done. Review! Review! Review! Ahahaha! You know you love that purple button. Ahaha! 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

Hey guys! I know I haven't got to the part when they go on the trip and that's the storyline but I just wanted to tell you that it is going to start in the next chapter, which I am already writing. So that's all.  
  
By the way thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Ciao  
  
Nise-anjel 


	7. Your Touch

Thanks guys for all the reviews! Sorry the updates are so slow. I'll try and make them quicker. Here you go...  
  
Chapter 6- A Walk in the Woods  
  
After the incident with Mariah and Reena everyone decided it would be best if they went home. Ray chose to stay around with Reena for a while and watch over her.  
  
Sam still had some packing to do so she headed home.  
  
She slowly walked home. When she got there she went inside.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
"Mum I'm home!" I called out.  
  
"In the kitchen!"  
  
I hurried to the kitchen and saw mum feeding my 3-year-old brother Logan.  
  
"Hey Sweetie. How was your day?" mum asked spooning mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Let's just say it was interesting," I answered with a smile. "Anyways I have to finish packing so I'll be upstairs for a while."  
  
"Oh, for that trip you're going on?" she asked thinking.  
  
"Yep. See you in a bit," I said running upstairs.  
  
When I reached my door I opened it. I looked around at the familiar scene. Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Sum41, and Simple Plan (rock type bands) posters. A lot of Beyblade stuff and then the things that were personal.  
  
I walked over to my bed and saw my border collie puppy sleeping.  
  
"Hey Mickey. Hey baby. Time to wake up," I cooed picking him and setting him on the floor.  
  
I started getting clothes out and mumbling to myself sometimes about whether I should bring this or that.  
  
End of POV  
  
Sam walked over to the stereo and stuck in a linkin park c.d. The c.d. started spinning and she turned up the volume high.  
  
So high you could hear it outside.  
  
Outside Jade was walking along the sidewalk. She heard a muffled sound. She turned the corner and it became clearer.  
  
"Sam," she mumbled to herself with smile.  
  
Jade walked up to Sam's front door and walked in. Jade had known Sam since they could walk, same with Reena. Jade walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Connors. Hey Logan," Jade said giving him a tickle.  
  
"Jade! Jade! Come with me!" Logan cried taking her hand.  
  
"Ok," she said letting him lead her.  
  
He led her to the living room and ran to the coffee table. He picked up a picture and showed it to Jade.  
  
"Look! See that's you," he said pointing his small finger to one of the characters in the drawing.  
  
"And that's mommy, daddy, Sam, Reena and Mickey!"  
  
"Logan that's such a good drawing. Even better than how I draw." The teen chuckled. "Do you know where Sam is?"  
  
"Sammie's up in her room," he said then hurried back to the kitchen.  
  
Jade dashed upstairs to find Sam jumping on her bed, singing out loud in a sports bra and track pants.  
  
"Nice dance," Jade said sarcastically pressing the pause button on the stereo.  
  
"Hey!" Sam yelled. "It was just getting to the good part!"  
  
"So. You've listened to that song at least a hundred times," Jade pointed out.  
  
"Whatever. Why'd you come over?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm done packing and came to see if you had finished yours."  
  
"I'm just finishing up." She stuffed a few more things into the already stuffed duffle bag. "Done."  
  
"Want to stay for dinner?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure," Jade replied.  
  
The next day the Bladebreakers bus drove around and picked everybody up. Within 45 minutes they were on their way.  
  
Most of them kept to themselves. But others were chatting away with not a care in the world.  
  
It took them about 2 and half hours to get to the site. The bus driver helped get their duffle bags out of the bus and into the cabin.  
  
"Is there electricity here?" Amy asked stupidly.  
  
"No! We're going use candles and keep our food in a cold cellar!" Elizabeth said sarcastically. "Of course they do!" She gave Amy a little smack in the head.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I'm going to look around," Tyson said climbing up the stairs. Roxy, Max, Elizabeth, Shawn and Shaden followed.  
  
Kai quietly slipped outside. Sam saw him and followed. "Hey Kai!" Sam yelled running up to him. "Can I walk with you?"  
  
"Whatever," mumbled Kai.  
  
They walked along a path in the woods.  
  
Walking by a calm stream Kai picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the blue water.  
  
Sam picked one up and tried. All it did was make a 'plop' and sink.  
  
Kai picked up another one and threw.  
  
Sam copied. But each time she tried, it made a 'plop' and sunk.  
  
Walking behind he wrapped his hands around her Kai positioned the stone in her hand.  
  
"Throw it like this," he told her and showed her the motion.  
  
Doing what Kai showed her to do, the stone skipped across the water.  
  
"Yea! I did it!"  
  
"Congrats," said Kai toneless.  
  
"C'mon let's keep walking." Sam grabbed Kai's hand and led him further into the woods.  
  
"Where could they be?" Jade wondered.  
  
"Probably making out somewhere," Laughed Tyson.  
  
"This isn't funny Tyson," Jade objected. "They've been gone for a couple of hours now and it's getting dark," She looked out the window. It was getting dark and the shadows of the forest were beginning to fade away.  
  
"Calm down. Kai knows how to take care of himself," Tyson assured her. 'Who knows what's out there' thought Jade.  
  
Kai and Sam had been wandering around the woods for some time. Looking at the sky they realized it was getting dark and that they had to get back to the cabin as soon as possible.  
  
Walking in the direction that they came in, they looked for familiar surroundings and when they found them they knew they were heading in the right direction.  
  
Kai noticed Sam lagging behind.  
  
"What's with the hold up?" he asked stopping.  
  
".... Huh? Oh sorry. I'm just tired," she said with half- closed eyes. "Kai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I ride on your back?" she asked. Sam looked like she was ready to fall and just sleep in the middle of the forest.  
  
Without answering he walked over to her and lifted Sam onto his shoulders. She mumbled a thank you and he started walking again.  
  
Within minutes Sam had fallen asleep on Kai's back. She loved the warmth and touch of him. It comforted her. She would have never let go.  
  
They reached the house. Sam was still sleeping. Kai carried her upstairs ignoring everyone's stares at the couple.  
  
He placed her on her bed and went downstairs.  
  
Sam's eyes watched as Kai left the room. He didn't want her to leave. He was so comfy.  
  
Still thinking of Kai she fell back to sleep.  
  
Well the chapters done. Hope you liked send in your reviews so I can write more chapters. I just want to tell you that the next few chapters might be a bit depressing. Well ciao! :D 


	8. Gone

Here's the chapter!  
  
Chapter 7- Gone  
  
Sam woke up early in the morning. She walked over to her blinds and opened them letting the morning sunshine spill throughout the room.  
  
She opened her drawers and took out a pair of black jeans and a halter top. She also grabbed her navy blue baseball cap before heading downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Reaching the kitchen she saw Ray there making breakfast.  
  
"Morning!" he said cheerfully  
  
"Morning. Mmm... smells good. What's for breakfast?" she asked her mouth watering.  
  
"Bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast..."  
  
"Ok, ok. That's enough. Sounds like you're feeding an army," Sam said with a chuckle.  
  
"No. Just Tyson."  
  
They talked for a bit before seeing Jade, Kai and Reena come down.  
  
"Morning," they said cheerfully.  
  
Reena walked over to Ray and gave him a kiss.  
  
By the time Ray had finished making breakfast everyone was downstairs except for Tyson.  
  
"Who's going to go wake him up?" Ray asked looking around at the faces.  
  
"I will," said Sam simply.  
  
"Ok then. It's settled. Good luck," Max said giving her a little salute.  
  
When Sam walked out of the kitchen Max said, "We may never see her again."  
  
Opening the door rather loudly Sam saw Tyson dangling from his bed wrapped in his sheets.  
  
"Tyson! Time to wake up!" Sam called loudly.  
  
His reply was a grunt then a snore.  
  
Sam walked over to him and shook him.  
  
'I can see why I need the luck. This is going to be harder then I thought' She told herself.  
  
After 10 minutes of poking, shoving, and shaking Sam decided to get help.  
  
She walked back downstairs again and walked to the group.  
  
"I think its time to bring in the big guns," She stated.  
  
As if on cue, all the girls got up and followed her back upstairs.  
  
They surrounded the bed.  
  
They boys were waiting, nervous about what was going to happen.  
  
It was really quiet.  
  
"It's too quiet," Nicholas, said his eyes looking around the room suspiciously. "I don't trust it."  
  
Just then the silence was broken by screams. And it's not just those little wimpy ones. It's the blood curdling kind.  
  
The boys literally jumped a few feet off their seats.  
  
They heard Tyson scream like he was being murdered. He came running down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
Sam followed him down the stairs, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Ha! Did you see his face?!" Sam kept laughing all the way to the kitchen, the other girls behind her.  
  
"You girls are crazy," Shaden said picking up his plates, walking over to the sink and putting them in.  
  
Moments later Tyson came running in, his face full of anger.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?!?!?!?!" he screamed. "I nearly had a heart attack!"  
  
"Well I was guessing you didn't want breakfast so I came up to check on you!" She was really getting annoyed.  
  
"Well... well... at least I'm not a girl!" Tyson spat.  
  
Kai smirked. "Nice comeback Tyson."  
  
"Guys enough!" Ray had had about enough of it. He hated when people argued.  
  
Tyson stomped upstairs ignoring everyone. Jade followed.  
  
Tyson had lain down on his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling thoughtlessly.  
  
Jade stepped into the room quietly. "Hey Tyse. What are you doing up here?"  
  
He looked at her then stared back up at the ceiling. "Counting the ceiling tiles."  
  
"I see," she answered quietly.  
  
"You know we never meant it was just a little joke," Jade explained sitting down on the bed.  
  
Tyson sat up on the bed. "I know that but everyone's always picking on me and to tell you the truth I just wish it would stop." He looked down at his hands like something was wrong with him.  
  
'This is so not Tyson like,' Jade thought to herself. 'Something is defiantly wrong.'  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you." Jade gave him a reassuring smile and placed her hand on his. "Trust me."  
  
"Now get up and later we'll roast marshmallows with the others," she said getting up and holding a hand out to help him.  
  
Tyson took her hand and lifted himself from the bed.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute. Just need to do something," he told her.  
  
Before leaving she answered, "Ok. See you in a bit."  
  
He sat back down on the bed. He had just confirmed his thoughts. He liked Jade.  
  
It was just getting dark enough to make a fire. The sun was creeping behind the shadows spreading darkness everywhere.  
  
Ray had already gone outside to make the fire with Reena.  
  
Once the fire was crackling and smoking they put marshmallows on sticks and began roasting them.  
  
Sam's had just starting turning black. She withdrew it away from the fire and blew the small flames out. She lay a piece of chocolate on a gram cracker and lay the marshmallow on top. Then she took another gram cracker and put it over top of the marshmallow. She squished the small sandwich together and pulled the stick out, leaving the marshmallow inside.  
  
"There," she declared in satisfaction. "The perfect smore."  
  
She took a bite and smiled in delight. "Here Kai take a bite." Sam shoved the smore into his face. He pushed it back with his hand.  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"It's so good," she stated and pushed it back into his face.  
  
Again Kai pushed it away. "I don't like them."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Too sweet," he said turning away.  
  
"Too sweet my foot! I bet you've never even tried it," she protested.  
  
"So what. I don't want any," he said shaking his head.  
  
Without giving him a choice she shoved it into his mouth.  
  
Not having a choice he reluctantly swallowed.  
  
"You're asking for it aren't you?" he said with food in his mouth.  
  
"No. I'm asking for an answer. Now how was it?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
Kai hadn't tasted the flavor but now that he thought about it, it was pretty good.  
  
"How do you make these?" he asked.  
  
Everyone continued hanging around the fire.  
  
Jade told them that she had to go inside for they need more gram crackers.  
  
She didn't know it but small black beady eyes were watching her every move. Making sure no was looking he followed her inside.  
  
Her back was turned away from his. This was his perfect opportunity to get her. Quietly he snuck up behind. Before she could make a sound he clamped his hand over her mouth and hissed in a whisper, "If you make one sound you'll be severely punished."  
  
He wrapped a black bandana around her mouth and tied her hands with rope.  
  
She dropped the gram cracker box but it didn't make much of a noise.  
  
He took her out the back door and threw her into the back of a black van. The man locked it then hopped into the front where another man was sitting. He gave the driver the signal then drove away.  
  
Meanwhile back at the campfire, the group was starting to worry about Jade. Tyson went to inside to see if she was having trouble finding the crackers.  
  
He saw the box of gram crackers on the floor. There was no other trace of her. He began to panic. Where could she be? He raced outside to tell the others she was gone.  
  
They checked all the spots where she could be. None of them prevailed.  
  
"There's only one possible explanation for this," Kai declared solemnly. "She's been kidnapped."  
  
Gasps and cries went around the group. Sam and Reena fainted. Kai and Ray helped get the girls to wake up.  
  
"This can't be happening," Sam panicked. "This is all just a bad dream and I'll wake up from it soon."  
  
Kai took a hold of her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"This is no dream Sam," he told her. "This is real. But we'll find her."  
  
Sam fell into his arms. She started crying into his chest.  
  
Shaden had come back from calling the police. He told them that the police said to go inside and stay there. They would come in the morning and investigate.  
  
Kai helped Sam inside while Ray helped Reena. Kai sat down on the couch and let Sam lean on him. He knew how she felt. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Jade awoke in a cold dark room. She tried to get up but metal chains held her firmly to the concrete wall.  
  
She yelled for helped. Her voice was hoarse.  
  
She heard a noise. It was a man coming down the stairs. She recognized it him as her kidnapper.  
  
"Where is it?" He ordered.  
  
"Where's what?" she asked meekly.  
  
"You know what it is," he boomed.  
  
"Actually I don't," she snapped.  
  
"Fine then if you won't tell I'll take it from you."  
  
"Oh shut up you big oaf!" she yelled.  
  
Then she was quiet. He had hit her hard. Slowly she fell unconscious.  
  
Well that's it hoped you liked it. Review please! Lol. :D 


	9. Dead

I know I haven't been working very fast but I have had a lot of stuff to do... so anyways I guess I shouldn't hold you up any longer.... So here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter 8- Dead  
  
After the disappearance of Jade no one felt comfortable about hanging around the camp anymore.  
  
Even though they knew it was a short trip they enjoyed every minute of it. Except for Jade's kidnapping of course.  
  
The police had come into the camp that morning and searched the entire site and even part of the forest for any clues to her whereabouts. Unfortunately they found nothing.  
  
Max called the Bladebreakers bus driver and asked if he could come pick them up. He said he'd be there immediately.  
  
While the group waited for the bus they thought of something to do.  
  
"I know!" Tyson said. "Let's have a battle!"  
  
"That's not a bad idea Tyson," Ray agreed getting out his Driger.  
  
Max ran inside and soon came out with the beydish.  
  
"You guys blade?" Tyson asked Sam.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Really?" Max said astonished. "How come you never told us before?"  
  
"You never asked." Sam took out her beyblade from one of her pant pockets and turned back to them. "Are we going to battle or not?"  
  
Sam walked up to one side of the dish. "So... Who am I going to face?"  
  
"Me," Kai said walking up to the opposite side.  
  
"Kai? Volunteering? Wo. This is getting freaky," said Tyson eyes wide.  
  
Max was going to pretend to be Dj Jazzman. "Everyone into positions!"  
  
Kai and Sam positioned their launchers.  
  
"3...2...1! Let it RIP!"  
  
They launched their beyblades and soon they were chasing each other around the dish.  
  
"This is going to be a quick and easy battle!" Sam said determined.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to be the one to finish it!" Kai yelled. "Dranzer!"  
  
The red phoenix flew out of his blade. At the same time a giant Black Panther jumped out of his blade too.  
  
"Raven dodge it! Then send the attack right back at him!"  
  
Sam's bit beast Raven did what he was told and sent it right back at him, knocking Kai's blade out of the dish.  
  
Everyone just stared in awe. After a couple of moments Ray said, "You have bit beasts too!?"  
  
"Yep. Well actually Reena, Roxy and I only have bit beasts," Sam informed. "And...and Jade." Sam sighed.  
  
"Can we see them?" Max asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Roxy said taking her green beyblade out of her pocket. Reena also took hers out of her jacket. She had a purple one.  
  
Sam snapped the beyblade on her launcher and looked at Roxy and Reena. "Ready?"  
  
At the same time they yelled, "Let it rip!"  
  
Their beyblade flew into the dish and instantly their bit beats came soaring out.  
  
Reena's bit beast was a silver dragon. As for Roxy's, she had a gold like lion. Sam's bit beast Raven followed after. "Gemini! Show some moves for them!" Reena smiled as her bit beast flew around doing tricks.  
  
Getting the idea Roxy called to big lion, "Do what Gemini's doing Mufasa!"  
  
The great lion ran around the dish copying Gemini.  
  
After a while of beyblading the Bladebreakers bus came. The girls picked up their blades and got onto the bus with the others.  
  
# # # #  
  
It was two weeks after the disappearance and Sam and her brother Logan were visiting their grandfather in the country. He had a small farm with cows, a few horses, chickens, pigs, sheep, a dog, and a few cats.  
  
Sam loved coming here for both her grandfather and the animals. It was always a joy taking care of them and so much too. She would bring Mickey along to, to play with her grandfather's dog Leo, a collie as well.  
  
They each had their own rooms there, that they decorated themselves because they went there so often. Sam was up in hers humming along with the music from her Walkman.  
  
"Sam! Can you go outside and do the chores!" her grandfather called.  
  
"Yes Poppa!" she got up from the bed and headed downstairs.  
  
She ran outside and into the barn. Sam walked over to the sheep pen and climbed over the small bars. Petting each one as she walked by she came to a mother ewe with a newborn lamb.  
  
She let the mother sniff her first before petting it. The mother sheep recognized her smell and nodded.  
  
The baby's fur was short and soft. The little animal tried getting up on his long slender legs. Falling over he tried again. This time he was able to stay up on them. He walked over to Sam and collapsed on her crossed legs.  
  
After a while Sam went into the kitchen and starting making something to eat.  
  
While Sam was eating her Mac and Cheese, her grandfather came into the room.  
  
"Hey Poppa. What's up?" She continued to eat her macaroni.  
  
"I have just put Logan in his playpen and he'll probably fall asleep soon. As for me I think I'm going to have a lie down," he said yawning. "If Logan wakes up can you tend to him?"  
  
"Sure. You go have that nap now. You deserve one."  
  
"Thanks Sammie. Well good afternoon. I'll be up in a couple of hours," he said as he left to his room.  
  
After finishing her macaroni she put the bowl in the sink and took a pick in Logan's playpen. He was happily playing with one of his stuffed animals.  
  
Quietly Sam hurried upstairs and out her headphones back on.  
  
# # # #  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Sam jumped up from the bed. She thrust her headphones of her head and looked around for the sound.  
  
She ran downstairs to check on Logan. He wasn't in his playpen!  
  
'Oh no! I'm in deep shit,' Sam panicked. 'Where could he be?'  
  
Racing out the door Sam checked in the garage, the barn and then ran back inside to check all the rooms.  
  
Running back outside she ran to the road.  
  
"LOGAN!" Sam screamed. "LOGAN!"  
  
When Sam was just about to give up, she saw a little figure toddling over to her.  
  
It was Logan!  
  
"Logan! Omigosh! I was so afra..."  
  
Logan had blood dripping from his head, chest and arm.  
  
"Logan! What happened?" she asked scooping him into her lap.  
  
There was no response from the child that had once been so curious and alert. Sam looked down at him. Logan's curly hair was matted and filthy, and there were tearstains outlined in dirt on his pale cheek. His eyes were closed.  
  
"Logan." She rubbed the little child.  
  
His little eyes opened. "Sammie. It hurts."  
  
"What? Where?" she asked.  
  
"Sammie. It hurts all over," he said quietly.  
  
Logan's eyes were starting to close again.  
  
"No. Logan! Don't leave me! You hear! We're going to get you to the hospital! C'mon!" Sam tried to get up but something just stuck her to the ground.  
  
"I...I love you Sammie."  
  
His eyes closed and he gave his final breath. His chest stopped moving. It was quiet. She was quiet. The whole world seemed to have froze.  
  
Once the feeling sunk into Sam she tilted her head up and screamed. She didn't care how loud she was. She didn't cared who complained. She wanted the whole world to know how she felt. She brought her head down and cried. Cried out all her sorrow. Another person she loved was gone.  
  
A gust of wind blew. A small piece of paper tumbled down the street and ended up plastering itself on Sam's leg.  
  
Taking it off she read the little message written on it. It said:  
  
This is just a taste of what you're going to get. There's more where this came from. If you don't give it to us now you'll be severely punished.  
  
What did this mean? What did she have that was so important to them?  
  
"Who ever you are," she screamed, "You are going to pay!"  
  
Sinking back down on her knees she started crying again. She hugged her brother's body close to her own. It stunk of blood and it started seeping onto her. She cried along time before picking her brother's body up and taking him inside to tell her grandfather.  
  
She took another glance back outside before opening the front door and walking in.  
  
A conclusion came into her mind. Maybe the person that killed Logan has Jade captured.  
  
All Sam knew was that she would find Jade and get revenge for her brother.  
  
She didn't care how long or how tiring it would be. She would find Jade. And that was for sure.  
  
# # # #  
  
I knew what I was going to write for this chapter but I couldn't exactly put it in words. If I put it right down without them beyblading it would have been pretty much 3 pages. The beyblading was important though because they learned what their bit beats were. Well anyways I'll post the chapter soon... I hope ahahaha. Don't forget to REVIEW! nise- anjel 


	10. AUTHIOR'S NOTE 2

I just want to tell you that I am changing the title. So if you see another title by me other then Trapped then that is the new one. And I'm kind of going to change the plot a bit. The original plot will be in it partly. They will find Jade soon but not in this chapter. Maybe the next one or the one after that.  
  
I will post the chapters soon for you're a winner AND trapped. So keep a look out for them. Thanks.  
  
Nise- anjel :D 


	11. Kai Who?

This has probably been the first chapter in like I can't even make an estimate of how long it's been. I'm desperately trying to make more updates but I never seem to sit down and just right an entire chapter. I'm truly sorry and will try and make it up.

Chapter 10- Kai Who?

It had been three years. Three long and painful years. Day by day Sam suffered loneliness and anger.

Her best friend Jade had been kidnapped, her younger brother had been shot three times, her parents had died in a car crash and her grandfather had recently died from bone cancer.

But what seemed to be the only good in her life was James Sullivan.

James was a year older then Sam. His father owned one of the biggest computer corporations in the world. They had met at one James's father's parties. Sam's friend was able to get her into the party through her aunt that was his assistant.

Sam and James were madly in love and couldn't stand to be apart for a very long period of time. They lived together in James's apartment.

Sam had a job of her own. She worked at the front desk of a taxes office.

"C'mon Mickey," Sam called to her border collie.

Mickey had grown up too, keeping by Sam's side. When James's had first asked her to live with him, she had said if Mickey can't stay then neither could she. But of course James accepted him.

It was just after Sam had got off work. She'd come home and put all her work into the office. She didn't feel like changing out of her business suit right now. So she decided to walk Mickey right away.

The black and white dog heard her call and ran to her at the front door. Sam bent down and clipped the leash to his collar. She opened the big oak door and let the dog lead her down the side walk.

Sam looked around at the familiar surroundings. Clear blue water spilled out of the fountain in the center of the park. Children were playing on the jungle gym while their parents read or did their work they didn't finish at the office, occasionally looking up to see that their child was still there.

Pigeons swarmed around scattered bread crumbs as an elderly lady watched them peck rapidly. Everything looked the same as it always did.

The sound of Kanye West broke the silence as she reached into her pocket. The song ended as she answered the call.

"Hello?" Sam waited for the response. "Hello?"

"Hey Hun, just calling to see how your doing. So what's up?" James's voice asked.

"Not much, just walking Mickey for a bit." Sam always liked James calling but most of the time he called for pointless reasons. He thought they should stay in touch. She thought it was a waste of her cell phone battery.

"Good, good," he said cheerfully.

Sam leaned the phone on her shoulder and kept in still with her cheek. She watched as Mickey trotted in front of her keeping at a slow pace.

-

Kai walked along the sidewalk cursing to himself about all the shit that had happen to him that day. He looked down at the giant stain on his once white shirt.

'Stupid idiot' thinking about the moron who had turned around and knocked his coffee all over him.

He closed his eyes, trying as hard as he could to remove them from his memory. Kai was so concentrated on keeping calm that he wasn't watching where he was going.

Before he knew it he had collided with someone and heard a sound of metal hitting the cement.

His eyes shot open as he saw a young lady bend down and pick up the remains of her cell phone. "Damn! This is so not happening to me," she muttered angrily to herself.

'She's cute' Kai did a once over then looked at her face as she turned around. Wait a minute. There was something different about her. Something he recognized.

A dog barked then ran up to him and began sniffing his leg.

"Get away from me you mutt," he said nudging the dog's head away from him.

The girl looked at Kai and said, "Talk to him like that and I'll kick your ass."

Kai snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, sure, whatever."

The dog's ears shot up after hearing his voice. It began barking loudly and running back and forth between her and Kai.

She narrowed her eyes. "Great, now you've got him mad."

He looked at her eyes and noticed something. They belonged to someone he knew. Damn, who did they belong to? He froze. It couldn't be...no...oh yes it was. No matter what he tried to think he knew who it was.

"Sam?"

Her head snapped up. "How do you know who I am?" she inquired.

"It's me Sam. Kai Hiwatari." Why didn't she recognize him?

Her eyebrows went up and she gave him a confused look. "Kai who? I'm sorry I don't know any Kai Hiwatari."

"Please you have to know who I am," he said desperately. "Think hard, I know you know who I am. Stop playing around."

"I'm telling the truth! I have no clue who you are!" This guy was starting to freak her out. "Now I'm sorry I ran into you. Goodbye."

She walked by Kai and strolled down the sidewalk. Her dog kept looking back and barking at him.

'No way' Kai thought hard. 'She isn't getting away that easily.'

He ran after her. "Wait! Just take this, please." He wrote something on a piece of paper then handed it to her. He turned and ran the opposite way.

Sam looked down at the piece of paper and gasped. He had given her, his phone number. 'Wo, this guy is desperate.'

"Let's go Mickey. I've got some things to find out."

So sorry it's short. This is just the beginning to a new plot. I'm not going to tell you when they find Jade but they will find her for sure. So for now click that beautiful button in the bottom left hand corner. That will make me very happy indeed.

Nise-anjel )


	12. Reported

I am posting this on behalf of my good friend 0bs3ssi0n. Please read this. She would really appreciate it.

I'm very cheesed off at the moment. In case you haven't noticed already, When Hell Freezes Over, my most recent fic, has been removed. Yes. That's right. And all this time I kept thinking, nah...it'll never happen to me. Yet I wake up this morning only to find that it has in fact been removed. They sent me an email say, and I quote:

"_explicit content or adult content above current rating"_

I've read books that contain worse things than what I have wrote. I don't mention sex once and I believe the only bad thing in it was the swearing. Yes, I admit I cursed a lot but then again, all teen reality books have swearing. Read Theories of Relativity or any of the Gossip Girl books and ALL of them contains swearing. Heck, they have worse stuff in those books than I wrote.

I believe there should be a rating between PG13 and R. It's not fair. We put so much work into our stories and I was finally writing something I was proud of and then they just take it away, without any notice at all. I'd like to start a petition, but I'm not sure how. So if anyone wants to help me out, then please contact me or review this note.

Oh and by the way, do they take it off only when it's reported? If so, I'd like whoever did report me to own up to it.

Thank you,

0bs3ssi0n


End file.
